Monopoly
by Lily Jem
Summary: Tony Stark est un tricheur. Loki est un mauvais perdant. Les autres ne sont que spectateurs.


Bonjour :)

Voilà une idée qui me trottait dans la tête sans vouloir en sortir ! Rien de bien exceptionnel, mais enfin, voilà.

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée !

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

* * *

Le soleil éclairait d'une lumière froide et hivernale les rues presque vides de New-York. La température était exceptionnellement froide pour un mois de décembre, agressive pour n'importe qui de suffisamment humain pour avoir la peau rougissante sous la caresse du vent. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, les radiateurs allumés, les pulls sortis. Il semblait que même la domination du monde attende des jours sous un soleil plus chaud, mettant toutes les forces de l'ordre au repos forcé, ce qui expliquait en partie le calme inhabituel qui régnait dans le salon de la tour Stark, considérant que tous les Avengers y étaient réunis -tous, plus Loki.

Ce dernier tambourinait du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'il avait désigné comme le sien en s'installant sur Terre, aux États-Unis, à New-York et plus précisément, donc, dans cette tour qu'il considérait pratiquement comme la sienne, n'en déplaise à son véritable propriétaire. Ledit propriétaire poussa d'ailleurs un profond soupir parfaitement perceptible -et tout aussi parfaitement ignoré- agacé par ce tapotement permanent dont il savait qu'il résonnait dans la pièce uniquement pour l'énerver, objectif atteint depuis un bon moment. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Loki avait décidé de s'installer chez lui, en dehors du fait que c'était sans doute l'endroit terrien qu'il connaissait le mieux et que son frère y vivait la moitié de l'année. Le silence régna encore quelques minutes avant que deux voix ne s'exclament au même moment :

« Je m'ennuie !

Un léger grognement s'échappa de la bouche de l'humain en entendant le dieu parler en même temps que lui. Il lui accorda un bref regard agacé, satisfait de voir que la personnification du chaos l'était aussi -s'ennuyer comme un vulgaire humain, vraiment !

Bruce leva un œil de sa revue scientifique pour passer de l'un à l'autre avant de proposer :

\- Faites un jeu de société.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Certainement pas ! S'écria Loki, visiblement outré que quelqu'un ait pu émettre l'idée.

\- Plus. Jamais.

Quelques regards se fixèrent sur Stark, surpris par son ton dégoûté et l'expression de lassitude qu'il affichait. Bruce se fit la réflexion que le génie devait être la seule personne au monde à pouvoir ressentir deux émotions aussi étrangères en même temps -mais le fait qu'il y ait neuf mondes rendait cette performance quelque peu négligeable, en y repensant bien. Il prit sur lui de poser la question que tout le monde avait en tête sans l'avouer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Stark triche ! s'exclama aussitôt le dieu en pointant un doigt accusateur sur l'intéressé.

\- Loki est un mauvais perdant ! rétorqua aussitôt le supposé tricheur, dans un geste similaire.

Encore une fois, leurs regards se heurtèrent avant de se détourner, hésitants entre la colère et le mépris.

\- C'est drôle, murmura la Veuve Noire sans détacher les yeux de son livre, j'aurais plutôt parié sur le contraire.

Seul un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit avant que le silence ne se réinstalle, trop brièvement cependant, puisque le tambourinement repris presque aussitôt. Le bout des doigts du chaos et du mensonge semblait frapper le cuir tendu d'une façon délibérément lente et sèche, aussi régulièrement qu'un métronome.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une clef à molette vole à travers la pièce en direction du fauteur de trouble, arrêtée in extremis par la main à l'origine du bruit désagréable à moins d'un centimètre du visage pâle. Ce que faisait une clef à molette dans le salon était une énigme que personne ne chercherait à élucider, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. La tour Stark était, de toutes les manières possibles, le repère de moultes choses étranges et inexpliquées, la présence de deux dieux mythologiques entre ses murs n'en étant que la moindre. Avant que la situation ne dégénère complètement, Steve Rogers se précipita pour attraper la première chose qu'il trouva sur la table basse -pourvu qu'il se trouve entre Loki et Stark, interrompant ainsi l'échange de regard qui présageait le début d'une nouvelle guerre. Brandissant la télécommande en direction de l'homme de fer comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme particulièrement meurtrière, il demanda d'une voix aussi calme et posée que possible la raison d'une telle animosité et la réponse, dite sur un ton hautement moqueur, fut la même que précédemment : Loki, prince d'Asgard, était mauvais perdant.

Ledit prince bondit sur ses pieds en accusant le héros de tricherie éhontée, de vol, de mensonge et tout ça n'était pas une manière de jouer loyale, vraiment, puisque posséder les trois quarts des bien immobilier de New-York ne pouvait signifier que sa défaite et ce n'était pas _juste_. Le silence ahuri qui suivit sa tirade lui fit soudainement prendre conscience qu'il s'était levé et brandissait la clef à molette qui avait faillit l'assommer en direction de l'humain, seulement retenu par toute la force de Steve. Il recula d'un pas, tira sur sa chemise pour la défroisser en tentant de reprendre contenance mais ce fut peine perdue lorsqu'il l'entendit.

Le rire.

Le rire tonitruant et haché de Tony Stark, résonnant dans la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs, martelant son crâne de toute sa moquerie, de tout son dédain. Loki hésita entre la fuite et la tentative de meurtre et choisi la première option, à contrecœur et visiblement vexé.

Clint faillit faire remarquer que Loki se plaignant du mensonge était un peu comme de voir Thor admettre qu'il n'aimait pas les marteaux mais préféra se taire en avisant le regard de son ami, planté sur le dos raide de son petit frère disparaissant dans les escaliers.

Thor regarda son frère partir en se demandant pourquoi, d'une part, il paraissait aussi vexé et comment, d'autre part, l'ami Stark était encore vivant après son éclat, sans la moindre petite égratignure. Soit son petit frère avait changé, soit il s'était attaché à l'humain. Ou peut-être seulement qu'il allait ruminer une vengeance mémorable et que l'inventeur avait tout intérêt à surveiller ses arrières avec attention pendant les prochaines semaines. Années. Les prochains siècles.

C'était probablement la bonne réponse et Thor se sentit profondément soulagé à l'idée que le Chaos ait encore cette personnalité piquante qui animait leurs journées. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la capacité des humains à se sortir vivants des traquenards de son frère et ne s'inquiétait donc pas plus que cela du résultat.

Le dieu des orages reporta son attention sur Tony, que Steve tentait de calmer pour obtenir une réponse à sa question : à quel jeu avaient-ils joué pour en arriver là ?

Et entre deux éclats de rire, Stark parvint à balbutier en s'étouffant à moitié, inconscient des regards posés sur lui :

\- Au Monopoly ! »


End file.
